


So about what I said..

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott McCall, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a stalker but he's in love in someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	So about what I said..

"Stiles!" Scott yelled "you ready?"  
"Yeah, sure, I just don't get why do we need to hurry" said Stiles,

"The guys are waiting in the car!" 

Stiles groaned as he followed Scott to the jeep,

"Finally!" Said Isaac,

"We were waiting, like, forever!" Said Lydia,

"Ten minutes." Said Stiles,

"Forty minutes" Said everyone in a union

"Oh, you know what, I forgot my phone, be right back" Stiles ran back to the house as a shared groan from the pack was heard,

"If I was a phone, where would I be" Stiles mumbled to himself,

"Oh, you mean this?" Said a voice, Stiles looked up to see an unfamiliar guy holding his phone,

"Yes, thank you!" Stiles took his phone and run to the door only to turn around and figure the situation "wait a minute.."

"Oh, thank god, I thought you'll never notice me"

"Who are you?" Stiles asked

"I'm your worst nightmare" the man shot the wall near Stiles, causing him to jump,

Outside, Scott had just heard the shot, his best friend senses told him that Stiles is in danger,

"Stiles!" Scott ran, the pack is behind him,

"Oh good, we have company" the man smiled when Scott and the pack walked in, 

He held Stiles with one hand and on the other hand he put his gun on Stiles head,

"Stiles," asked Scott "you ok?"

"Scotty I'm scared" Stiles whimpered,

"What do you want from him?" asked Derek,

"I want him to finally see me! I was in love with him for the last three years!"

"Ok, how about you put the gun down and we could talk?" Scott suggested, Stiles was shaking and about to cry.

Without saying anything, the man took down the gun and pushed Stiles forward, letting Scott catch him,

"you ok buddy?" Scott asked,

Stiles let out a small "yeah"

"Sit down" the gun was now aimed to the pack,

"You think you can- "

"I know I can't kill you! but here we have the hunter, the banshee, and the lovely Stiles, so sit down!" said the man ,

After Scott helped Stiles -who was still in shock- sit down.

he sat himself from the other side of his best friend as Derek Hale sat on the other side,

"So you know we're werewolves, how?" said Derek,

"My dad always told me werewolves is just in my imagination but one day I followed Stiles and I saw you! I saw you turn into this weird, scary creature!"

"How much time have you been following him?" asked Lydia,

"Enough to know when is his dear daddy at work and when he's alone or with his happy-go-lucky best friend!"

"I- I don't even know your name" said Stiles'

"My name is Jack! not that you ever cared."

"Jack," Stiles tried to get up, followed by Scott pulling his hand,

"Dude." Scott mouth,

"It's me you want, right? So let them go." Stiles continued

"I would love to, but the man you're in love with is here, so first let me take care of this" Jack smiled, a creepy smile.

"You're gay?" asked Isaac,

"I'm not even surprised" said Malia,

"Quiet!" yelled Jack,

"Jack, please.." said Stiles,

"Say, Stiles, did you even tell your best friend about your little crush? did you tell 'him' ?"

"No."

"huh, funny story, I know who you love, and I think it's one of the werewolves, isn't it?" said Jack,

"You want me not them so let them go!" Stiles tried again,

"I don't just want you Stiles, I want you dead." said Jack,

"Don't even think about this!" said Scott,

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill him" Jack turned to Derek "you will."

"Why?" asked Derek,

"Because what better then get killed by the man you love?" Jack laughed "this is gonna be good! you will thank me Stiles, you'll see."

"I'm not gonna kill him." said Derek,

"Why not? is it that you love him too? because it's Stiles here and Stiles this and Stiles said that and Stiles said and blah blah blah!"

"He's not gonna kill him because he's our friend, he's pack," said Scott,

"I you won't do it I'll do it and I'm gonna do it painfull." said Jack,

Derek Hale stopped for a moment, thinking about his possibilities, he could either agree and do it easy or he could say no and it's gonna hurt, either way Stiles is gonna die.

"You know what," said Derek "I'll do it."

The look on Stiles face, the horror in his eyes.

all this reminded Derek why he's doing it.

"Great" Jack laughed, he gave Derek the gun,

"Derek!" yelled Scott, he put Stiles behind him "you have to go through me if you wanna kill him."

"Scott, I'm sorry but I have to." Derek aimed the gun at Stiles who cried behind Scott's back,

"Why isn't she screaming?" Jack asked all of a sudden, pointing at Lydia,

"Why should I?" said Lydia with a smirk,

"If you don't scream that means..-"

BAM.

Derek shot Jack, not in the head like he wanted to but enough to stop him.

"It's ok Stiles you're ok" Scott hugged Stiles,

"I'll call the Shariff" said Lydia,

an hour later, the Stilinski's lawn was filled with police cars and cops,

Stiles sat at the ambulance when he saw a man walking toward him,

"Derek." the name came out like a whisper,

"I'm sorry.. about earlier.." said Derek,

"You saved me.."

"So, um..about earlier, when Jack said you loved me"' said Derek,

"Yeah," said Stiles "sorry about that"

"No,no, I- I kinda like you too" This came to Stiles as a surprise.

"You do?" Stiles asked, eyebrows raised in surprise,

"Yeah, and if you want to.. maybe we could go on a date?"

"I would love to."


End file.
